How bluefirestar got her warrior name!
by BluefireofLeafclan
Summary: this story is about a apprentice who wishes to someday become a brilliant warrior!


"bluepaw!" yowled ablack tom as he appeared from the clearing. "what is it?"she asked as she licked her paws "Nightpelt said that i am ready to be an apprentice!" he meowed "Jaystar said that Whitpaw and i will have our cerimony tommarrow!" he meowed, "didshe say anything about me?" asked bluepaw to her brother. as he was interrupted by a call from his mentor. "well, igotta go i am going on the hunting patrol." he yowled ashe ran out of the den. "Did Jaystar forget about me?"she asked herself saddly as she grabbed some moss and curled upin her nest. Maybe she doesn't like me, No! she loves meshe is my kin and she took me as her apprentice out of all mylittermates! i am special! then she closed her eyes and fellasleep."bluepaw!" yowled a black tom as he appeared fromthe clearing. "what is it?" she asked as she licked herpaws "Nightpelt said that i am ready to be an apprentice!"he meowed "Jaystar said that Whitpaw and i will hae our cerimonytommarrow!" he meowed, "did she say anything about me?"asked bluepaw to her brother. "no i didn't hear anything,"he meowed

What is that smell? it smells like fox dung! Oh no!it's a "Fire!" she yowled as she jumped in the air and wokeup all the apprentices and then she headed to the nursery "moonfur,we have to go now there is a fire!" she yowled. soon theentire clan was aware of the fire. They all agreed to meet atthe owl oak where they could see to the cats that were injured. Bluepaw was about to leave the camp when she saw a white catwho was inside of the appretices den. "Snowpaw!" she yowled as she raced to the den, but once she got in a boulders fellbetween her and her friend "Snowpaw!" she yowled but therewas no reply. A calico she-cat named poppypaw came over to her"bluepaw! we have to leave the stones are falling and blockingthe entrance to the camp!" she yowled as she starrted shovingbluepaw to the entrance "no snowpaw is still here!" shehissed. "we have to hurry!" meowed poppyleaf but rightafter bluepaw ran for the entrance of the camp and once she gotthrough she waited for poppypaw "comeon lets go to the owltree." meowed bluepaw before she kept her mouth silenced. Once the got to the owl tree they heard a yowl "where is mykit!" yowled Crystalpelt in alarm "Cr..crystalpaw..."meowed poppypaw when she was interrupted by bluepaw "she's gone!"she hissed then went in a hole at the bottom of the tree. "Snowpaw's gone." meowed the queen as she raised up herhead towards the stars... "I will miss you." she meowed. "Cats of Leafclan!" yowled a dark greyshe-cat "we have been driven from our home! We will needpatrols immediatelly! Nightpelt, take moonpaw,mudbelly,bluepaw,whitepaw, and shrewfang, and go to the mistyclanborder ask for softstar and tell her what has happened she will helpus. Everyone else we will wait until we know what we will donext. Kits, Queens, and elders go into the hole underneath thetree, i want atleast two warriors and two apprentices guarding will be Whitefoot, Graypelt, blackpaw, and birchpaw." thenthe leader climbed into the tree and fell asleep in a branch.

"ok lets go " meowed Nightpelt as he started walkingaway as the others followed wow! I saved my entire clan!"Bluepaw,lets go" yowled nightpelt before he went into the bushes "sorry nightpelt,i am comming!" meowed the grey she-cat as she ran after the senior warrior. "Bluepaw are you ok?" asked whitepaw as he walked next to her "yeah, i guess i just cant belive snowpaws gone, she was my best friend." she meowed "yeah she was a pretty good cat i wish i could have gotten to know her better maybe we could have been very good friends." he meowed "but atleast you have poppypaw, you know even though you guys aren't kin you guys are much better friends than you will be with anybody else." he meowed "well,i am going to go back to the camp tommarrow at moonhigh, will you come with me to mourun her death?" asked bluepaw "sure." he meowed as they came to a stop. "well, here is the mistyclan border i guess we are waiting here." he meowed as he sat down. "I am going to sit next to mudbelly, talk to you later." he meowed then got up and started walking toward his mentor. Then bluepaw looked up at the sky "i am sorry snowpaw, please forgive me for not being able to save you." she meowed as she saw a star twinkle in the sky she knew her old friend forgave her. "Leafclan, what brings you here?" asked a large brown taby "Hello oakfur , our clan has been burnt down can you help us?" asked nightpelt "yes, you knoe the way to our camp we will go get the rest of your clan." meowed oakfur "thankyou they are at the owltree." meowed nightpelt as he gathered the cats and nodded at the deputy of mistyclan "comeon lets go to the camp." he meowed then started moving foward. After they reached the camp a beautiful white she-cat came out of the bracken "nightpelt" she nodded "springpaw told me that you were comming, you may stay in the den over there it is empty, i belive you all your clan will fit in there" she meowed "thank you Icestar" meowed the deputy as he nodded and made his way to the den "wow! this place is bigger than the apprentices den it is like a million tail lenghs larger!" meowed moonpaw "we are here," meowed jaystar and it is time for the naming cerimony of three cats _**three! she is going to make me a warrior! **_thought bluepaw "bluepaw, whitepaw, blackpaw, do you promise to put your clan first and obey the warrior code at all times?" asked jaystar "Yes!" shouted the three cats "then i call down on my warrior ansistors to look down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to learn the way of the warrior code and i am proud to make them warriors of leafclan. Whitepaw you will now be known as whiteclaw , blackpaw you will be known as blackclaw, and last but not least bluepaw, tonight you saved our clan so bluepaw you will now be known as bluefire to show what you did tonight." meowed jaystar

"tonight you will sit vigil and in a quarter moon you will go to the moonfalls and get starclans blessing" meowed jaystar


End file.
